


That was a Bad Idea - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Ideas, Guilt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really shouldn't listen to Zevran's suggestions when he wants her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was a Bad Idea - a writing prompt

They had planned on bathing, nothing else.    
  
Plans rarely worked anymore.  They ought to know this by now, but there’s no harm in hope, right?  
  
Alistair started by smacking her ass, hard, eliciting a squeal from Jasmine as she jumped, rubbing the sting.  Looking at her lover, eyes wide, all she saw was lust and mischief.  In equal measure.  
  
Before she had a chance to truly respond he threw her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing at all. Considering his training that was likely the case.  She tried to wiggle herself free, but he held firm.  Now she was at his mercy.  
  
He dumped her rather unceremoniously into the water of the small hot spring they had found earlier.  She came up to the surface gasping for air, soaked through.  Alistair was already stripped to the waist, laughing.  She swam as best she could to shallower part of the pool, the water just below her chest when she was finally able to stand.  Thankfully she had left her robes back at camp, though now she was standing in a fully soaked shift.    
  
Alistair laughter died away, “Maker’s breath, Zevran was right.”  
  
Jasmine climbed out of the pool, looking thoroughly pissed off now.  “You had better have a good reason for dumping me in there like that.”   
  
“I wanted to see if it was true.”  
  
“If what was true.”  
  
“White clothes become transparent when wet.”  He was staring now, he knew it, but couldn’t help himself.  Until he felt her hand slap his face hard.  She may be a mage, but she had an arm on her.  “I’m sorry!  I didn’t think-”  
  
“No, you didn’t.  You dumped me in the water, fully clothed, forgetting that we don’t have the time to hang around waiting for clothes to dry.  No, I cannot magically dry my clothes.”  The air around her was gradually becoming colder; he could see his breath now.  “You could have just asked, you ass!”    
  
Yes, definitely getting colder.  He could see ice forming on the wet fabric.  “I love you, and I thought-”  
  
“No, you didn’t!  If you had you wouldn’t have DUMPED me into the WATER!”  She slapped him again, this time it hit like frostbite.  “I thought we were having fun, and then you do this.”  She peeled off the frozen shift, seemingly ignorant of the fact it was ice now.  “You can bathe by yourself.”  She threw the fabric at him, hitting him square in the face, ice cracking and falling like broken glass around him.  “I’m taking your shirt back with me.  I’ll bathe after you’re done.”  
  
True to her word she put on his shirt, the length of it falling to the middle of her thighs, and gathered her bathing items.  The frozen shift slowly melted, but Alistair was shivering now.    
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  
  
“Only because I didn’t find it funny.  Good night.”    
  
Alistair knew talking to her when she was in this state, rare as it was, would be pointless.  He’d seen it only a few times before, and had hoped never to see it again.  If he tried speaking to or approaching her now he’d find himself in a blizzard.  
  
Before climbing into the water he spread the now thawed shift on top of a few bushes.  His bath was quick, too guilty to enjoy the warm water.  Changing into clean clothes, minus the shirt Jasmine took with her, he made his way back to camp.  He was met with glares from Wynne and Leliana, a grin from Zevran, and Oghren already fast asleep.  
  
“I recommend sleeping in your own tent for a few days, my friend.  I’ll keep Jasmine warm for you.”  Zevran chuckled.  At least until a hard piece of ice hit the back of his head.  He didn’t move, didn’t dare breathe.  All laughter was gone from the assassin’s face.  
  
No one said anything as Alistair sulked off to his tent.    
  



End file.
